The Sister
by Sakar
Summary: My name is Regan Maria Stilinski and i'm the only sister to the one and only Stiles. And this is how the guy i kinda love went from zero to hero and dragged me and my brother along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I hope you like it im starting with season one and im going to try to fallow along with the episodes as best as I can. Things will be a little bit different seeing as im adding a sister for Stiles. I hope you will like it and remember to review and comment._**

* * *

"Regan, open up come on!" I groaned and rolled over in my bed at the sound of my older brother's voice. He knocked again and I responded by throwing my blanket over my head and stuffing my face into my soft pillow.

"Regan I know you hear me, open this door or I won't tell you something AWSOME." I groaned loudly into my pillow. I throw the blanket off my and trudged over to my door and flung it open.

"What do you ant." I wined out and laid my head against the door frame and glared at him. He looked me up and down and mad a sickening face.

"Put some clothes on." I looked down at my attire. I was wearing an oversized jersey, it was probably one of Stiles or Scotts old ones from previous seasons. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Stiles?" I asked and yawned. Stiles pushed past me and came into my room and sat down at my desk chair.

"Get dressed we have to go pick up Scotty." I sighed once more.

"Stiles, my dear idiotic brother, it's like 1 in the morning, why would we be going to pick Scott up. And why would dad let us leave?" I regretting saying it as soon as I saw his signature smirk spread across his face.

"Dads not here, he was just called out to the woods."

"And you want to drag me and Scott out there, why? They already have body."

"Wrong, they only found half the body." Okay yes the thought of some on being brutally murdered and cut in half and cast of into the woods does make my stomach turn, but I am related to Stiles so you know the thought of it brought out my curiosity.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Out." I said and is jaw dropped.

"Come on I know you wanna see this!"

"..Yea I do, but I'm not going to trudge through the fuckin woods in this, so out." Stiles jumped out of the chair and clapped, he looked like a 4 year old jacked up on sugar.

"Hurry we still out to pick up Scott." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door closed behind him.

**_….SCOTTS FROUNT YARD….._**

"Scott is gonna kill you." I said in a sing song voice and he shoved me as we walked through Scott's front yard.

"No he won't, just keep watch so I can climb onto the roof." I rolled my eyes and watched him maneuver his way onto the roof. I rolled my eyes and squatted down next to the porch in the bushes. After a moment I could hear the front door open and the porch squeaked thanks to the new found weight of someone walking on it. Not a second later he girlie cries of my brother and his best friend could be heard. I stood up laughing. Scoot stood there in his pajama pants and a jacket, his hair was a mess and he had a baseball bat in his hands, ready to swing.

"Stiles, Regan! What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"

"He thought we were predators, normally I would laugh and say really Scott in Beacon Hills, but after tonight I can't say that." Scott gave me a strange look. Just then Stiles flipped of the roof and landed with a decent amount of unintentional grace.

"7." Both Scott and I said at the same time. Stiles stuck his tong out at us and we laughed. Scott rolled his eyes and lead us into his house.

"I don't know why you two just didn't use the door, my mom's not home." I laughed as Stiles groaned.

"How was I meant to know that?" He questioned but neither of us answered him. Scott went into his rom and slide on his shoes and some decent pants; He came trudging out of his room patting his pockets. I glanced down at the counter I was standing next to and smiled. His inhaler was there I picked it up .

"Scott." I said and he looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush. I tossed him the inhaler and turned away from him. Yes I know, I shouldn't but I do, I have had the biggest crush on Scott since e held my close right after my mom died. He was the only one I could really confined I when we were children.

**_…..THE THRE OF THEM TRUDGING THROUGH THE WOODS…_**

"I was trying to get good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"Cause sitting on the bench is such a big effort." I slapped Stiles on the back of the head and he gasped and glared at me and began to rub the spot where I had hit him.

"No because I'm trying for first string." Stiles scuffed and we stopped at the top of the hill and waited for Scott to ketch up.

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone must have a dream even if it's unrealistic." My eyes went wide and I hit him once more on the back of the head. He glared at me and I turned back to Scott who rolled his eyes at Stiles and took a puff of his inhaler.

"So.. Umm what part of the body are we looking for."

"Yea Stiles what part and what if the killer is still out there?" Stiles looked at me and Scoot who had shoot out the two questions.

"Those are wonderful questions that I sadly have no answer for." Both Scott and I groaned. Just then we heard voices and other flashlights. We all began running and looking for some where to hide. Scott hid behind a tree and was lucky. Unlike me and Stiles who were no being held by our collars and had flash lights pointing at us.

"Hang on.. Hang on.. these two little delinquents belong to me." I grimaced as a shadow of my father could be seen through the bright lights.

"Hi Daddy." I said sweetly

"Dad, how you doin." I grimaced at my brothers question.

"So you two listen in on my phone calls now?"

"Not all ways."

"Yea, never the boring ones." Dad sighed and shook his head.

"So where's the third musketeer?"

"Who Scott. No Scotts at home. He wanted to get a good night's sleep before the first day of school tomorrow, you know be rested for practice. So it's just us alone in the woods…Alone…."

"Scott, Scott you out there?" Dad flashed the flashlight around the dark woods and I silently thanked Scott for not coming out. Dad sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to walk you two back to your car and-" I zoned out and stopped listing to him as he lead us to Stiles car. All I could think about was leaving the boy I had a crush on alone in the woods with a dead body and killer on the loose.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you liked it and please please review. leave me your opinions and some of your on ideas about what I should add to our little story_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I hope you like it im starting with season one and im going to try to fallow along with the episodes as best as I can. Things will be a little bit different seeing as im adding a sister for Stiles. I hope you will like it and remember to review and comment.**

* * *

By the time we got home last night it had been past 2. So lucky me I was up even later because I was so worried about Scott. And when I finally did go to bed I forgot to set my alarm so my lovely brother woke me up like 10 minutes before we had to head out. Let me just tell you, it was the quickest shower of my life. When I walked out of the house I was wearing tight black leg ripped jeans and a black ac/dc shirt with a leather jacket over it. My brown hair was in its natural messy waves and light curls. I had one of those mood necklaces on, it was shaped as a wolfs paw.

Stiles was sitting in the driver's seat of his jeep impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Would you hurry up?!" I rolled my eyes and got into the dented jeep.

"So have you heard from Scott?" I questioned casually as we started down the road.

"Umm yea he said something about him getting bit by something and then he said something about a wolf." I sent him a questionable look.

"A wolf.. In California?" I said and flipped through the stations on the radio.

"Hey I don't know it was like 3 I the morning and the line kept coming in and out, and would you please pick a station?!" I laughed and stopped on a rock station. We rambled on about nothing intel we made it to the school. Scott was standing neat the steps of the school his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was facing away from us talking to a geeking looking kid. I ran over to him and swung onto his arm, jerking him around. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey!" He said with a smile, Stiles jogged over to us.

"Let me see let me see!" Stiles said excitedly like a 4 year old. Both Scoot and I rolled our eyes. Scoot gingerly lifted up the side of his shirt and peeled back the whit bandage that was on his side. I tried to contain my gasp.

"I think it as a wolf." Scott said as he placed the bandage back over his wound and dropped his shirt.

"Im sorry Scott but I think you're going nuts." I said as we began to walk up the steps f the high school.

"Well I heard it, I heard it howling."

"Scott, here hasn't been wolves in California for like 60 years."

"Really?"

"Yep really, why didn't you know that?" He shrugged as we walked into the school.

"Well if you guys don't believe me about that then your definitely not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Scott said tauntingly, causing both me and Stiles to stop in the middle of the hallway and look at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Cause I swear if you are, I will castrate you." Scott raised an eyebrow at me and covered his privet area.

"Do you even know how to do that, and if so why they hell do you know how to?" I laughed and shook my head.

"And no I'm not kidding you, I wish I was I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"That is so freaking cool!...it's the best thing that has happened in this town since..since the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia you look….like you're going to ignore me." Stiles trailed off as queen bee Lydia walked by without even noticing him. "You're the cause of this, you know." He said pointing a finger at Scott. Scott huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Huh-huh." I said unconvinced as I leaned against the locker next to where Scott was standing.

"Your dragging me down with your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association." I rolled my eyes and gave Scott a wave as I walked away from my brother and him.

"Good Luck Scott." I called after me and smiled when I heard him laugh.

**_…Later in Class…_**

I got into class early; even though I was a year younger than Stiles I still had some classes with him. What can I say, I'm smart. When I got there Scott and Stiles were already siting at the desk talking about something I didn't really care about. I sat down in the seat across from Scott. He sent me a smile and I waved slightly back at him as I opened up my binder and got out the homework from the night before.

Class got started and before long no one was paying attrition to what the teacher was saying. I glanced up from the magazine I was flipping through, and looked at Scott. He was staring out the window. I smiled; this is why the boy had horrible grades. I looked back down at the magazine and for a little bit nothing happened.

**_ Then She walked in._**

I didn't care much at first. Just a new girl, but I didn't know my world was about to be thrown upside down. She looked like a nice enough girl, I mean she smiled shyly ad walked to the seat behind Scott. But I think I knew I wouldn't like her as soon as Scoot turned around and gave her that one dimple smile and handed her his pen.

He didn't say a word to her, just handed her the pen and turned back around. I looked over at Stiles who looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and turned to the board. I thought I hated this class, now I know I will

**_…On the field…_**

I was sitting on the cold bleachers watching as the players stood around on the field waiting for practice to begin. Lydia and the new girl Allison had just walked up and sat behind me. Now my and Lydia weren't what would call best friends but she didn't treat me like she treated my brother and Scott. She knew my name and didn't consider me a total geek like my brother. Lydia gave me a smile and a small wave and introduced me to Allison. We all turned to look at the field, Scoot and Stiles were standing on the sidelines. Scott glanced up and we locked eyes, he sent me a wave and turned back to Stiles who was rambling on about something o one would really give a damn to know about.

"Who is that?" I rolled my yes and plastered a smile on my face as I turned to face Lydia and her.

"Him?.. I'm not sure who that is." I shook my head.

"Yes you do.. his name is Scott. He and my brother are best friends…..Why?" I questioned. as I turned my body sideways o I could look at her and at the field. I looked at the field in time to see Scott slowly walk over to the goal, he never was great at being the goalie.

"He's in my English Class." I rolled my eyes. We all looked back over to the field as Coach Finstock blew his whistle and tryouts started. The first ball thrown at him hit him in the face; because he was too busy kneeling down holding his head. But by the time the fifth or sixth ball came flying at him he managed to ketch every single one of them. I stood and cheered loudly as did Allison. "He's really good."

"Yea he is." I rolled my eyes and gazed back at the field. Scott had never been that good, what the hell happened.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you liked it and please please review. leave me your opinions and some of your on ideas about what I should add to our little story_**


End file.
